dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance
Alliances are a group of people who can protect, guide and help you throughout the game. The structure is: Overlord *In charge of the alliance Lord *Can kick/add people *Demote/promote people *Change stance with alliances Leader *Can kick/add people *Change stance with alliances Vassal - Default 'Overview' You can join by visiting the alliance page and choosing one to your liking. Or if you want, you can even create your own. Alliances are ranked according to their power, the power is the total amount of power each member brings to the guild. Alliance members are able to view other members' power rating. It is also possible to send resources and reinforcements to other members' cities. Alliance members can talk to each other by clicking the Alliance tab on the talk box and typing messages to each other although it is becoming more common for an alliance to have their own group on Facebook for doing this and chat attached to the group due to it being quick, not lagging as much, and due to the fact that all the alliance can chat to each other whether or not they are on Dragons of Atlantis at the time. Really good alliances will be the ones which are most helpful and friendly, where the teamates rush to help each other whenever they can. To see if an other alliances is friendly to yours or not, there are colors. Green is neutral, Red is Enemy and Blue is Friendly. 'Reinforcing Members ' If you would like to send your alliance members troops: Click the Blue "Alliance" button at the bottom of the screen, click on the name of the person your want to send to, click "Send Reinforcements." Or you can go to their city on the map to reinforce. When you reinforce an alliance member, your troops are sent to their Muster Point. The number of reinforcements a person can have is determined by the level of the Muster Point. To recall your troops, click the "Recall" button in the Muster Point or from the left-hand bar. While in another person's city, your troops will consume the reinforced person's food. This will be reflected by your "Upkeep" being decreased as soon as the troops arrive in the other city. Your troops will NOT be hidden behind the other person's wall though, even if they are hidden according to the wall. Spy reports will be able to see your reinforcements if that person is spied. If that person is attacked, you will not get a report. 'Sending Resources' If you would like to send your alliance members resources: Click the Blue "Alliance" button at the bottom of the screen, click on the name of the person your want to send to, click "Send Resources." The times it takes to send resources is the same as it would be to attack them. If your alliance is well-coordinated, you can trade a few million resources using trade for 1 gold. This has to be done quickly, there's a chance of losing the resources if you are not quick enough. But it only takes 30 minutes, so unless you have Pack Dragons... this is the best option for sending only a few million. 'Tell us a little about your Alliance' MAYHEM My alliance name is MAYHEM,in the realm Onega.I am the Overlord.We are ranked 17.i am extremely active and always willing to help.With resources,finding glitch cities,and attacking those that have attacked you.So please come and join today. Knight of the round table Hello. My alliance name is knight of the round table, in the alliance Keelback. We are extremely powerful, running for over a year :) We are the top #5 alliance and WILL CONQUER ATLANTIS. ---- Powers of Atlantis Powers Of Atlantis is one of the top alliances in the #10 realm Beryl. The Alliance has been running for over a year now, with the over lord Aubrey Jean running things. Powers Of Atlantis has become a large organisation, with it's own logo and running our own servers for voice chat web sites among other things like merchandise. Things can really take off with an alliance...but we have no clue on how to play this game. ---- Silent Killer Silent Killer is one of the top ten alliances in Alembic realm. It is constantly growing as fast as possible, sometimes gaining 10 million power overnight. Overlord Yaslore is an expert at checking in on the members and weeding out inactives. Friendly building competitions occur frequently, with upwards of 20 million of each resource available as a prize. The stronger members help the weak. No, they don't have a logo or merchandise yet, but at the rate they're building, Silent Killer will be at the top of Alembic very soon. ---- Out for Blood Out for Blood '''is the 25 alliance in the realm of '''Whimbrel. Overlord: Chuck 2 Norris Lords:DeathsMistress; Blitzy; Serendipity Leader: Shedm; Blade Runner We're a great and growing alliance. In the past 2 weeks we have moved up 18 ranks in the leaderboards and 16 alliance ranks. We're happy to give out resources and helpful tips and hints. We're looking for people above a 499k power. ---- Indus Empire Alliance: Indus Empire, Indus Barracks, and Indus Cadets Realm: Indus Overlord(s): Scorp (main) / Vicious / JazonScott (they alternate) Numerous amount of lords and leaders These are three of the top alliances in the Indus realm. We have many members in our alliances, all active. In the empire, the minimum requirement is 1 million power, 100k for the barracks and 5k for cadets. The cadets '''has been added since the realm reopened. Larger powers provide these young players with the maximum amount of resources they need to begin so they can eventually become a part of the most powerful. The '''barracks is an alliance to reduce the pressure for smaller powers. Even some of our 1 million+ powers like to stick around in the barracks due to its friendly and attack-safe environment. Plus, it's easy to gain power with the generous overlords giving plenty of resources. The barracks are currently ranked 24, and has 30 members. Message the overlord if you are interested in joining. The empire has been around for a while, growing rapidly. It has a notably high reputation, with many players eager to join the alliance. The empire always knows the goings-ons in the realm, due to Vicious's almost 24 hour watch of world chat, so it's easy for us to find out who's against us or with us. The empire also requires a previous alliance background check, but most people are usually accepted when they apply. The empire is currently ranked 1''' in the realm, with '''83 members. Contact the overlord if you are interested in joining. -P.S.- I, Grindfest, am a proud member of the Empire. And yay for bacon! ---- Overlord: Cerisa Lords/Ladies: Dragra, Jswerve, Cacaphobe, Ximba, Lornadoon, Jiffyness, & Zeref We’re the Dvina Dragons, an alliance located in the Dvina Realm. We’re a small alliance, but powerful. We’ve got new recruits pouring in every day. In addition, all members are active and make an effort to stay connected through Facebook and Google Documents. We’re a tight knit bunch, and our main values are family, power and greatness. It’s our duty to help one another, and we sincerely hope you’ll think about joining us! After sending in your request, please contact Lady Cerisa for an introduction to our Google Docs hangout, where you will receive important announcements, vote on our polls, discuss and share community-related information, and hang out with other alliance members! We hope to see you very soon. Also, don’t forget to like our Facebook page! ---- PhoenixFire PhoenixFire '''is an alliance in the '''Realm #291 (Mesite). Overlord: Sport Lords: AaaThebie, Sneaker, DEATH, Babygirl69 Leaders: Tixian, Rogue Warrior, Exelsior, Ranger, Lazar, morning star, Cobra Currently the #1 Alliance on Server/Realm #291 (Mesite), we work together as a team, teaching newer members how the game mechanics work in a friendly open environment. We have a ventrilo server and our own website/forums to us for organizing attacks on enemy alliances. ---- Legit Bawsses in Onega Overlord- Lozkporter Were ranked 21 and have a stratagy to the top we are always willing to share resources with members and are accepting everyone ACTIVE as long as you are you will stay in the alliance so join us as we go to the top ---- blade realm:habu overlord:caleb2001 rank:64 we are really active and we hope to go to the top we accept all so please apply or message me.our alliance is also well known and happy to help you start the game or improve your skills.if your up for a challenge join blade in the habu realm.thanks for reading.notice;we have a 25k req if you dont meet it apply to blade academy. Cataclysm Cataclysm (# 8 of Dowitcher realm) Overlord: Catari Lords: x Thor x, Kularah, Liberator, Cat Scratch, The Big Bad Wolf, midnight lady, Cerena Leader: Innawhile, xOdinx, Mrdiswil If you wish to join Cataclysm, apply to Fire on Ice. They are a sister/training alliance to Cataclysm. Cataclysm is one of the top 10 alliances of the Dowitcher realm. Unless you have a special invitation, you need to be 1,000,000 power or higher to apply to join. If you're less that 1 million power, you need to apply for the sister alliance of Dogaclysm. The members are really helpful, and very kind. xOdinx, or commonly called Odin, and Black Wolf, more commonly called Black, are very nic members, and have helped me thoughout my troubles in-game. I am WindMasterArceus, or just Wind, and you can message me if you want to know more. - WindMasterArceus, Arceus79 ---- Gladiatorz Alliance:Gladiatorz Realm:266 (Faclon)Overlord:BiG POPPA Lords:LoganTom,Kris,Drunken Master Leaders:BiG BroTheR,Lady Galahad,Tai Shan Rank:1 Gladiatorz is the #1 alliance in Falcon realm.We are an active and helpful alliance.However,we are closed and only accept members through invite.Members help other members,but not only with resources,we also reinforce and attack for each other.I can truly say,we are a family. ---- The Dragons of God Alliance: The Dragons of God ''' '''Overlord: Tomahawk Realm: Dvina Rank: 29 'The Dragons of God is a helpful,mature,experienced,friendly alliance. We will help with anything you need. You only need 25,000 power to join us and we accept anybody over that.' We are one of the best and furious of all Dvina. ---- Dragonshaven Alliance: Dragonshaven (not dragon shaven but dragons haven) Overlord: Jessie Jane Realm: Sterling Rank: 31 All are welcome! We are here to help teach the game and protect those who need it. We may be small but we're mighty! This awesome clan will accept anyone as long as they don't bully/ harrass clan members. We help protect and the leaders are awesome and help distribute resources. We also give tips and advice so you can be one of the elites. ---- Rubicon Panders Rubicon Panders is the top alliance in Rubicon. That is all. ---- The Dragons of God alliance Anybody need an experienced alliance then join us at The Dragons of God.We are a helpful responsible alliance. We will help you as you play the game.25,000 power to join us. Realm:Dvina Category:Resources Category:Battle Category:General Gameplay Category:Browse Category:Resources Category:Battle Category:General Gameplay Category:Browse Category:The Dragons of God